Detection of organic contaminants released in spills is a concern.
Detection systems can employ dyes that change color when contacted by a contaminant. See, e.g., Pat. Pub. Nos. US 2007/0048876 A1 and US 2008/0108142 A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,779 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,750 B2, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,923 discloses a method and apparatus for detection of organic fluids. In nature and gist, it has a pair of strips of fabric-like material joined together at one end in overlapping fashion by a bond formed from an organic fluid imbibing material sorbed into the common ends of the strip. The imbibing material is a latex polymer such as a tertiary-alkylstyrene. When the organic fluid contacts the bonded joint the imbibing material softens. A tensile force may be applied across the bonded joint by a resilient member that may be connected to a mechanism for actuating electrical circuitry to signal the disjoining of the strips when the joint is softened sufficiently by the presence of the organic fluid.
Another detection system involves a ship and booms with sensors set out away from the ship. The booms carry certain electronic sensors for detection of certain chemicals that send a signal back to the ship if detected. Such is very expensive.
It would be desirable to improve upon and/or provide alternative(s) to the art.